July the 8th
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kita berpisah. Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku. Pair-nya rahasia! :9 Pokoknya, straight, lalu jadi yaoi. Tapi, Izaya dan Shizuo, kok. Songfic; Shichigatsu Youka by the GazettE. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** July the 8th

**Summary:** Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kita berpisah. Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku.

**Pairing:** Rahasia~! :9

**Rate:** K+? Soalnya ga ada yang aneh-anehnya sih…

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia. Lagu 'Shichigatsu Youka' milik the GazettE. Kalo ada yang ngaku-ngaku, bohong itu. *geplakked*

**Bacotan:** Sibuk! Dan kemana perginya semua ide saia? w(OAO)w Ugh… sekarang saia malah jahat lagi bikin ini cerita. Hiks… saia butuh inspirasi~! DX

Okeh, cukup curcolnya. Enjoy~! :D

P.S: ini sudah saia edit ulang setelah saia baca hasil publish-an saia. Parah. Ternyata, saia membiarkan begitu banyak typo-typo menyeramkan bertebaran disana-sini. OvO"

* * *

_**It's been two years since we broke up,**__**  
B**__**ut it still feels like it was yesterday  
Even though we're walking down different roads **__**  
**__**I still look towards your direction sometime**_

Aku tidak percaya dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kita putus. Dua tahun lebih, malah. Rasanya masih seperti kemarin.

Panasnya mataku ketika aku menangis, sesaknya dadaku ketika aku mencoba bernapas, suaramu yang membuatku ingin menutup saja telingaku, sakit dalam dadaku walaupun aku tahu tidak ada 'hati' yang hancur di dalam sana, hanya sekedar efek psikologis saja.

Aku masih melihat jalan menuju rumahmu, terkadang, walaupun sebenarnya rumah kita begitu jauh jaraknya. Aku tahu aku bodoh untuk berharap aku bisa melihatmu.

Tapi, apa kau bisa menyalahkanku untuk menjadi begitu bodoh?

_**I can't say that I want things to be like before  
Because it's not cool  
But despite that I still love you  
So much that I can't do anything about it**__**…**_

Dan, apa kau tahu apa yang paling menyiksaku?

Aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa aku ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi, ketika kita masih bersama, ketika kau masih mencintaiku.

Semuanya bukan karena dirimu, tapi karena egoku yang terlalu tinggi. Tidak keren rasanya kalau aku menangis dan meraung-raung di depan rumahmu meminta untuk kembali seperti dulu.

Rasanya tidak akan semenyiksa ini kalau karena kau yang membuatku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kenyataan bahwa aku sendirilah yang menjadi penghalang untuk diriku untuk bisa kembali bersamamulah yang menyiksaku.

Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu sampai sekarang juga, walaupun egoku tidak mengizinkanku.

Kau tahu, aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadapnya.

_**I cried every night, which was shameful  
I even tried to forget you because it was so hard  
But I still think about you.  
I'm still so lonely...**_

Aku menangis tiap malam, dan itu benar-benar memalukan.

Aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu karena rasanya benar-benar susah untukku hidup kalau aku terus mengingatmu.

Tapi, aku tetap saja memikirkanmu.

Hei… aku sangat kesepian, kau tahu?

_**Where are you, and what are you doing?**__**  
**__**Were you able to reach your precious dreams...  
Maybe worrying is unnecessary **__**  
**__**But please, don't erase me from your memory**_

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Shizu-chan? Apa kau berhasil meraih apa yang ingin kau raih (aku tidak ingin bilang impian karena itu terdengar kekanakan)? Apa kau sehat? Apa kau makan teratur setiap hari? Kau makan sayuran, kan? Apa kau masih suka makanan manis dan susu? Kau tidak terus-terusan begadang, kan? Dimana kau sekarang?

_Apa kau masih mengingatku?_

Aku sebenarnya tidak perlu khawatir, kan? Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya seperti itu di dalam benakku walaupun hal itu tidak akan memberiku jawaban.

Aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku.

Jangan lupakan aku.

_**Do you still remember **__**t**__**hose precious days**__**?**__**  
When tears and smiles were still spilling  
We cried together saying that**__** w**__**e would meet again**__**  
T**__**hat we'd never forget each other**__**…**_

_"Jangan menangis…"_

_"Shizu-chan bodoh…"_

_"Hei… berhenti menangis, ya?"_

_"Mana mungkin aku tidak menangis kalau kita putus, bodoh!"_

_Kau hanya diam dan membiarkanku menangis sambil sesekali mencoba membujukku untuk berhenti._

_"Shizu-chan… kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"_

_"Iya."_

_"Kau tidak akan melupakanku, kan?"_

_"Tidak. Aku akan mengingatmu."_

_Aku mengingat hari itu. Tanggal 4, bulan Mei, tahun 2008, ulang tahunku. Langit terlihat mendung._

_**Even though I'm such a weak crybaby  
Will you walk with me once more?  
I'll wait for years until that day comes**_

_Aku cengeng, ya?_

_Karena itu, kau sesekali harus menemaniku berjalan-jalan supaya aku tidak menangis, ya?_

_Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba._

_**Please let me hear your voice I'm right here  
I won't go anywhere anymore I'll stay here forever**_

_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu._

_Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku akan diam disini menunggu sampai kau datang dan menyapaku dengan suaramu yang kurindukan._

_**I want to hear your voice, so I'll call you  
But today, this call is rejected again**__**…**__**  
Are you avoiding me? **__**  
**__**I don't even know that**_

_Tapi, kau tidak pernah datang, jadi aku mencoba meneleponmu._

_Hari ini juga, teleponku kau tolak._

_Apa kau menghindariku? Apa kau membenciku sekarang?_

_Aku tidak tahu itu._

_Aku terus menunggu._

_Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku benci menuggu tapi aku tetap menunnggumu. Kau tidak mengerti apa artinya? Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu! Apa kau sebodoh itu sehingga tidak mengerti itu?_

_Apa pantas aku keluar seperti ini; dengan mata sembab, rambut berantakan dan pikiran yang kacau, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu? Kau senang sekali menyiksaku!_

_Aku terus menyusuri jalan dari Shinjuku sampai Ikebukuro hanya untuk bertemu denganmu._

_Kulihat kau jauh di sebrang jalan._

_Aku menyebrang dan sebuah truk sialan melanggar lampu merah dan menabrakku._

_Kau memandangku dengan mata terbelalak._

_Kau kaget karena aku ada disini? Atau karena aku sekarang terbaring di atas aspal dengan darah membasahi tubuhku?_

_Kau berlari menghampiriku. Kulihat matamu, basah._

_Kau menangis? Untukku?_

_Ah… aku senang sekali, Shizu-chan… walaupun aku tidak lagi bisa mendengar suaramu yang memanggil-manggil namaku._

_Oh, ya? Tanggal berapa hari ini? Hm… 8 Juli 2010. Hari ini cerah, ya?_

_**But one day I found you**_

Aku melihatmu hari ini. Kau dengan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang mirip dengan milikmu berjalan disampingmu. Dia terlihat senang sekali berjalan denganmu.

"Otou-chan, kita kemana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke rumah Kasuka."

"Baiklah."

_**You, smiling happily  
You were holding hands with the person you love now  
You were so grown up and so beautiful  
And even though I should've been sad, I was happy  
It was enough to see that you're doing fine**__**…**__**  
I pretend to be strong**_

Kau tersenyum. Kelihatannya kau senang sekali. Dan siapa itu yang mengejarmu? Izaya? Ah, aku mengerti. Kau menikah dengannya, ya?

"Shizu-chan, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Habis kau berjalan lama sekali dan Hibiya sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai."

"Kau kan, bisa menyuruhku untuk berhenti berjalan terbalik agar aku bisa melihat kau ternyata sudah jauh sekali!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Senang?"

Kalian terlihat cocok sekali. Apalagi ketika kau menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan menghampiri diriku.

"Kita sampai, Hibiya."

Kau letakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga di hadapanku.

Kau terlihat dewasa sekali sekarang, Shizu-chan. Kau bahkan tidak lagi berkelahi dengan Izaya.

Walaupun aku harusnya sedih, aku merasa senang. Semuanya membuktikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan kau tidak melupakanku.

Aku berpura-pura kuat. Aku tidak menangis. Lihat?

Bahkan ketika kalian berbalik dan meninggalkanku, aku tidak menangis.

_**I couldn't even talk to you and I held back my tears  
All I did was wave my hand a little  
Saying thank you, and stay healthy  
Goodbye to you**_

Aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu, aku tidak bisa menyapamu, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu…

Aku diam dan menahan tangisku.

Yang kulakukan hanyalah melambaikan tanganku padamu sambil berharap kau mendengarku.

"Terima kasih."

"Jaga kesehatanmu"

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan rasanya aku ingin sekali beteriak bahagia ketika kau berbalik dan tersenyum sambil membalasku.

_**I'm still wishing for your happiness  
You, that I love so much that I will never be able to see again  
Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart  
Goodbye, take care  
Until the day we meet again**__**…**_

Shizuo tidak percaya ketika dia mendengar suara lembut yang mengatakan terima kasih. Mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi atau membayangkan saja.

Tapi, ketika dia mendengar suara lembut itu lagi menyuruhnya untuk menjaga kesehatan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mungkin dia sama sekali bukan berhalusinasi.

Dia berbalik setelah menyuruh Izaya dan Hibiya berjalan duluan.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga, baik-baik disana."

Shizuo tersenyum sedikit dan meninggalkan makam dengan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama adik Izaya yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Dan, selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa di lain hari, Kanra."

_**July 8th, (Thursday) Sunny day**_

Aku memandang nisanku.

_Orihara Kanra_

_4 Mei 1989—8 Juli 2010_

_Di hari yang cerah, dia meninggalkan kita._

Hari ini juga 8 Juli.

Hm… sebaiknya aku mulai menulis buku harian kalau aku bisa. Kau tahu, Shizu-chan? Itu karena kau akhirnya ingat untuk menjengukku disini. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, hari secerah ini pasti terlihat mendung bagiku.

Baiklah… kalau aku bisa menulis, apa yang sebaiknya kutulis?

Ah, mungkin sebaiknya dimulai dengan; 8 Juli 2012, cuaca cerah.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Nyaa~! Saia kembali setelah berhari-hari ilang motipasi untuk ngetik~! XD

Kali ini tragedi. Dan cerita ini sudah tersimpan cukup lama dalam buku storyline saia. Akhirnya dibuat jadi cerita juga, deh.

Boleh minta ripiunya~? Boleh, kan~? Boleh, kan? Boleh~ kan~? *yandere gagal mode: on*

Until next time~! XD


End file.
